Movie Sluts
by Succubi-Lover
Summary: The repost of my Movie Sluts since I seperated it from the Harry Potter chapters, once again I accept requests and contributions, no flames tolerated due to the manner of the content.


Okay this is going to be similar my Anime Tarts fanfic except for Live Action Movies, to make things easier for me, this one will just be for chapters that are none crossovers, I will post a second one for crossovers. Please note you may see some repeat chapters if they are considered by me both crossovers and not - e.g. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is a crossover because they are different Movies while also been not a crossover since are in the same canon universe. The same rules as my other Anthologies.

This fic will be an anthology of mostly one shots, which will either be ideas of my own or requests, I will also be posting the first chapters of possible series to test the interest in me continuing the series, I will make a note if it is a 'Series Tester' and I would appreciate reviews or anything to indicate interest in seeing it continued in its own fanfic.

Please Note for Requests  
I want you to give me every tiny detail that you can, the absolute minimum is the category, the characters, the fetishes if any, what you want to happen and the catalyst that causes it to happen e.g. alcohol. But please give me as much information if you can, the barebones of the plot of the chapter would be a great help to me.

Below is a list of the Live Action Movies I have seen in alphabetical order, if you don't see one here just request it and if I haven't seen it I'll add it to my 'to watch list'.

Also note I haven't seen the entirety of each show but if need be I will revisit them to get a good grasp of the character before I write the idea/request.

And while I will write Harry Potter ones don't go overboard with them and please bear in mind I've seen all the movies, am on the second book and have to read the third for the second semester of uni (2018), so don't expect knowledge of book characters or the depth of them characters.

List Of Live Action Movies  
Updated - 14/11/2017 - Total 402

101 Dalmatians

102 Dalmatians

16 Wishes 2010

28 Days Later

28 Weeks Later

30 Days of Night

30 Days of Night: Dark Days

A Cinderella Story 2004

A Little Princess 1995

A Nightmare on Elm Street

A Nightmare on Elm Street II: Freddy's Revenge

A Nightmare on Elm Street III: Dream Warriros

A Nightmare on Elm Street IV: Dream Master

A Nightmare on Elm Street V: The Dream Child

A Nightmare on Elm Street VI: Freddy's Dead The Final Nightmare

A Nightmare on Elm Street VII: Wes Craven's New Nightmare

A Nightmare on Elm Street Remake

A Simple Wish

A Vampire's Assistant

Alice in Wonderland 2010

Alien

Aliens

Aliens 3

Alien Ressurection

All Cheerleaders Die

Alvin and the Chipmunks

Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel

Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked

Amazing Spiderman

Amazing Spiderman 2

An American Werewolf in London

Aquamarine

Avengers: Age of Ultron

Babe

Babe 2

Back to the Future

Back to the Future II

Back to the Future III

Bait 2012

Batman Begins

Bedknobs and Broomsticks

Beethoven

Beethoven's 2nd

Beethoven's 3rd

Beethoven's 4th

Beethoven's 5th

Ben 10 Race Against Time

BFG 2016

Big

Big Momma's House

Big Momma's House 2

Big Momma's House: Like Father, Like Son

Black Adder A Christmas Carol

Blade

Blood and Chocolate

Bramstoker's Dracula

Bride of Chucky

Bridge to Terabithia

Buffy The Vampire Slayer 1992

Cabin Fever

Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever

Cabin Fever 3: Patient Zero

Camp Rock

Carrie 2013

Carry On Abroad

Carry On at Your Convenience

Carry On Behind

Carry On Camping

Carry On Christmas

Carry On Cleo

Carry On Constable

Carry On Cowboy

Carry On Cruising

Carry On Dick

Carry On Emmannuelle

Carry On Follow That Camel

Carry On Girls

Carry On Henry

Carry On Loving

Carry On Nurse

Carry On Screaming

Carry On Sergeant

Carry On Teacher

Carry On Up the Jungle

Carry On Up the Khyber

Casper 1995

Casper A Spirited Beginning

Cats and Dogs

Cats and Dogs 2

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory 2005

Charlotte's Web

Child's Play

Child's Play 2

Child's Play 3

Chitty Chitty Bang Bang

Countess Dracula 1971

Curse of Chucky

Daddy Day Camp

Daddy Day Care

Daredevil

Dark Shadows

Deadpool

Deep Blue Sea

Dracula 1958

Dracula 2000

Dracula Dead and Loving It

Dracula Prince of Darkness

Dracula Reborn

Dracula Untold

Doctor Dolittle 1998

Doctor Dolittle 2

Doctor Dolittle 3

Doctor Who: Day of the Doctor

Embrace of the Vampire

Enchanted

E.T.

Even Lambs Have Teeth

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

Fantastic Four

Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer

Final Destination

Final Destination 2

Final Destination 3

Finding Neverland

Flubber

Freaks of Nature

Free Willy

Friday the 13th

Friday the 13th Part II

Friday the 13th Part III

Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter

Friday the 13th: A New Beginning

Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives

Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood

Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan

Friday the 13th Remake

Garfield

Garfield 2: A Tale of Two Kitties

Gerald's Game

Ginger Snaps

Ghostbusters 1984

Ghost Rider

Godzilla 1998

Gremlins 1984

Gremlins 2: The New Batch

Guardians of the Galaxy

Hancock

Halloween

Halloweentown

Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge

Harry and the Hendersons

Harry Potter and the Philosiphers Stone

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2

Hellraiser

Hellraiser II: Hellbound

Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth

High School Musical

High School Musical 2

High School Musical 3: Senior Year

Hocus Pocus

Holes

Home Alone

Home Alone 2

Home Alone 3

Home Alone 4

Home Alone: The Holiday Heist

Honey I Shrunk the Kids

Honey I Blew up the Kid

Honey We Shrunk Ourselves

Hook

Horns 2014

Hotel for Dogs

How the Grinch Stole Christmas 2000

Hunger 2009

Ice Princess

Identity Thief

Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Arc

Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom

Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade

Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull

Ink Heart

Inspector Gadget

Inspector Gadget 2

Jack the Giant Killer 2013

Jane Eyre 2006

Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday

Jason X

Jaws

Jaws 2

Jaws 3

Jaws The Revenge

Jumanji

Jurassic Park

Jurassic Park II The Lost World

Jurassic Park III

Jurassic Piranha

Jurassic World

Lake Placid

Lake Placid 2

Lake Placid 3

Lake Placid: The Final Chapter

Lake Placid VS Anaconda

Legally Blonde

Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events

Leprechaun

Leprechaun 2

Leprechaun 3

Leprechaun In Space

Leprechaun In the Hood

Leprechaun: Origins

Lesbian Vampire Killers

Let the Right One In

Little Dead Rotting Hood

Little Giants

Logan

Lucy 2014

Lust for a Vampire

Maleficent

Mama

Man of Steel

Marley and Me

Mary-Kate Olsen Ashely Olsen: So Little Time

Mary-Kate Olsen Ashely Olsen: Passport to Paris

Mary Poppins

Marmaduke

Matilda

Mega Piranha

Men In Black

Men In Black II

Men In Black III

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie

Mirror Mirror

Mr and Mrs Smith

Mr Bean's Holiday

Mrs Brown's Boys Live: Good Mourning Mrs Brown

Mrs Brown's Boys: The Movie

Mrs Doubtfire

Night of the Living Dead

No One Lives

Now You See Me

Orphan 2009

Pan 2015

Paul Blart Mall Cop

Peter Pan 2003

Piranha

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl

Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest

Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End

Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides

Pirates of the Caribbean: Deadmen Tell No Tales

Princess Diaries

Princess Diaries 2

RED

Red Riding Hood

Richie Rich

Santa Clause

Santa Clause 2

Santa Clause 3

Santa Paws

Saw

Saw II

Saw III

Saw IV

Saw V

Saw VI

Saw VII

Scars of Dracula

Scary Buddies

Scary Movie

Scary Movie 2

Scary Movie 3

Scary Movie 4

Scary Movie 5

Scream

Scream 2

Scream 3

Scream 4

Scooby Doo Begins

Scooby Doo Movie

Scooby Doo Movie 2

Seed of Chucky

Sharkboy and Lavagirl

Shark Night 2011

Sinderella

Sinderella 2

Sky High

Small Soldiers

Sound of Music

Space Jam

Spiderman

Spiderman 2

Spiderman 3

Spiders 2011

Splash

Spy Kids

Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams

Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over

Spy Kids: All the Time in the World

St Trinians 2: The Legend of Fritton's Gold

Stan Helsing

Starwars I: The Phantom Menace

Starwars II: The Clone Wars

Starwars VII: The Force Awakens

Stephen King's Pet Sematary

Strange Things Happen At Sundown

Stuart Little

Stuart Little 2

Suicide Squad

Supergirl 1984

Superhero Movie

Superman

Superman II

Superman III

Superman IV: The Quest for Peace

Superman Returns

Tarzan 2016

Ted

Teen Beach Movie

Teen Wolf

Teen Wolf 2

Thale 2012

The BFG

The Birds

The Book Thief

The Break-Up

The Cat in the Hat

The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe

The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian

The Chronicles of Nafnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader

The Devil

The Final Destination

The Goonies

The Green Hornet

The Humancentipede

The Hunger Games

The Hunger Games: Catching Fire

The Hunger Games: The Mockingjay Part 1

The Hunger Games: The Mockingjay Part 2

The Jungle Book 2016

The Last Airbender

The Matrix

The Matrix Reloaded

The Matrix Revolutions

The Mist

The Mortal Instruments City of Bones

The Naked Gun

The Naked Gun 2 1/2

The Naked Gun 3 1/3

The Neverending Story

The Neverending Story II

The Neverending Story III

The Parent Trap

The Spiderwick Chronicles

The Starving Games

The Unwanted (2016)

The Vampire Lovers

The Walking Deceased

The Woman in Black

The Woman in Black 2: Angel of Death

Three Men and a Baby

Titanic

Transformers

Transformers 2

Troy

Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie

Twilight

Twilight New Moon

Twilight Eclipse

Twilight Breaking Dawn: Part 1

Twilight Breaking Dawn: Part 2

Twins of Evil

Twitches

Twitches Too

Uncle Buck

Vampire Dog

Vampires 2014

Vampires Suck

Van Helsing

Warm Bodies

Water Horse

Wendy Wu Homecoming Warrior

We're The Millers

Who Framed Roger Rabbit?

Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory 1971

Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie

Wrongfully Accused

X-Men Apocalypse

X-Men Day's of Future Past

X-Men First Class

X-Men

X-Men 2

X-Men 3

Yogi Bear

You're Next

Zathura

Zombie Island


End file.
